Take My Hand
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: And let me lead you. SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 49! Sharon teaches Break how to dance, and Break comes to a realization. One-shot, Sharon/Break


_**Take My Hand…**_

_**By:**__ LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: None of the characters, settings, and etc. belong to me. They all belong to ©Mochizuki and ©Xebec.**

**WARNING: This fic was inspired by a scene in the newest chapter (Chapter 49), so read at your own discretion.**

_A/N: As stated above, this fanfic was inspired by the scene between Sharon and Berak in the latest _Pandora Hearts_ chapter. So while there is no explicit spoilers present, and most of this story is set after the scene in the manga actually takes place (therefore being nothing more than my own wishes), I say read with caution if you don't want to be spoiled _at all_._

_Other than that, I hope you all enjoy this one-shot! : )_

-()-

Her face was a blur, dark and nothing but a swirl of colors. If he strained his eye then the colors would become more defined and he would be able to see her expression: strong and determined, even though there were unshed tears held on the brim of her eyelashes. A blush was on her cheeks. His heart was pounding, shock was written all over his face and he could feel the way his lips parted just so.

This hadn't gone the way he planned at all. Those tears weren't falling and that smile on her lips wasn't quivering. It frightened him somewhat. Sharon was a grown woman now, no longer that little girl who used to cling to him and cry when she scratched her knee or some other such thing.

No. Here was a strong young lady holding her hand out to him, with her feet planted steadily upon the floor of the balcony.

Break found his eye beginning to hurt as he continued to strain it, wanting to see as much of her as he could while he still had _some_ eyesight left. Yet, the moment his gloved hand slipped into hers, he let the boundary of colors bleed together like a watercolor painting.

Her shinning eyes, those ready to fall tears, her flushed and beaming face-they all disappeared. But she was still there.

In fact, he was acutely aware of her presence through all of his other senses:

He could smell her light perfume, hear the sound of her breathing mixing in with the soft and slow music that drifted outside from inside the mansion, and sense the miniscule changes in the pressure of her grip upon his hand. He had the brief thought of how he would like to know how her lips tasted. Then he would be able to etch a completely accurate image of her in his head. But he let it pass.

He couldn't do something like that.

Already, as Sharon, in a measured way, guided him through a dance, Break could feel their feet cautiously treading on and even over that line that clarified their relationship with one another.

So, he really, really couldn't do something like that. He wasn't _that_ stupid.

But...

As her body came closer to his, as she sighed and grabbed his arm and placed it around her waist (her free hand resting on his shoulder), and as she rested her head against his chest, Break suddenly became aware of the very distinctive parts of Sharon's body that made her gender undeniable: the shape of her body, with its curves, and the brushing of her breasts against his torso.

He _wanted_ to be stupid, just a bit.

After all, he already decided to give up. That meant no more lying to himself: Sharon wasn't his little sister, she wasn't his daughter. She was a woman. One who was currently drawing herself closer still and who was gulping down tears at the thought that he could no longer see. So…

The desire in him was reaching the point of overwhelming, and though he knew that she would be the one that got hurt in the end, they had already crossed the line…And her hand was moving from his shoulder, it was trailing up his neck (each touch sent shivers crawling over his skin), and it came to rest on his cheek. And, even though it didn't really matter, he closed his eye.

He listened as the song they were dancing to before came to an end, and he noted how they had both stopped moving. Now they were just standing there.

Tentatively, Sharon's hand crept from its position on his cheek and found its way behind his head. She pushed gently on the back of his head, and, understanding what she wanted, Break allowed his head to bend downward. His hold on her waist subconsciously tightened.

He could just barely make out an outline of her, but it didn't matter that he couldn't see her, since she stretched upward just so, and their lips touched. She was leading him, with her hands and arms keeping him centered, and her lips awaking the need within him. He could taste her. Her lips weren't sweet. They didn't taste like lollipops or cake, rather those tears finally fell, silently, and they slipped into his mouth. So she tasted salty and bitter.

Break found that he didn't mind the taste all that much though. This was the reality they were stepping into. It wasn't going to be saccharine and charming like some kind of tasty sweet. He was slowly dying even as he pressed his lips down harder on hers and ran his hands up her sides, causing her to moan, and she was facing that harsh fact with a strong will.

When he felt her pull away he knew that would be the first and last time they would share such an intimacy.

"Break…" The way she whispered his name just proved his thoughts right. He made to move away from her slightly, and was about to go and stand by the railing where he had been before they started dancing. But, Sharon grasped his hand, "Let's finish dancing, shall we? You still haven't mastered this ability, such a shameful thing…I won't accept it." She was smiling. He didn't even have to look at her face to know that, her tone was a laughing one after all.

"As you wish…Sharon-sama." Saying her actual name was something foreign to him. But for tonight, for this one moment, she was a young woman named Sharon, not his Young Miss.

She was probably blushing, but he couldn't tell. Her voice was as strong as ever as she commanded, "Break, give me your hand," which he did without a second thought. Thus, Break resumed dancing with Sharon, whom held his hand so securely in her own.

No longer would he have to guide Sharon along by the hand. When he died, she would cry, but still hold her head high.

And it was for that reason that Break allowed Sharon to lead him by the hand as they danced that night, under a beautiful night sky.

-()-

_A/N: And there you have it. I hope neither Break nor Sharon was too OoC, and that you liked this one-shot. So, please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care! : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
